That's My Brother
by GreaserGirlSodapop
Summary: Sodapop's thoughts at Ponyboy's high school graduation ceremony. Just a little brotherly love one shot.


**Disclamier: I don't anything. All rights go to S.E. Hinton.**

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by graduation season and the end of the school year. I hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews would be amazing too! **

"Sheila Clemens." The principal announces over the microphone.

"Bobby Connolly."

"Francine Cotter." His voice gets more boring and dull with every name he announces. You can tell he really doesn't want to declare every senior's name to the large crowd of parents and loved ones waiting anxiously for the big moment when their son or daughter's name in called. You can tell this is such a big moment for everybody, not just the graduating class. The parents in front standing in front of Darry and I beam up at their son, who is now receiving his diploma. "Jimmy, look at the camera honey! Look at Mommy!" The annoying mom yells while snapping her kid's picture. She snaps her gum loudly and waves eagerly over to her son. I sure would be embarrassed if my Mom acted like that.

I sigh loudly and roll my eyes in annoyance. _Come on! When's Ponyboy going to be called? He's all I care about._ I think to myself, while tapping my foot impatiently. I really don't give a hang about all these other kids and their aggravating parents. Ponyboy's the only reason I'm coming back to this stupid school. When I walked out of the doors on the day I dropped out, I told myself I'd never step foot back in this horrid building again. I kept true to my promise too. The only reason I'm back on this school's property is to see my little brother graduate high school.

I glance up at Ponyboy on stage and notice how joyful he is. I can't remember a time when he was this happy before. I know he's excited to finally leave the boring town of Tulsa. After months of sorting through endless college applications, Pony finally made up his mind on where to go. He's going to go to college in Chicago. The thought of Pony ever leaving my sight scares the crap out of me, but that's what he wanted. Once Pony sets his mind to something, he ain't gonna change it. Pony spent hours talking to me about how happy he's finally going to get the chance to see the world. I can't help feeling excited for my little brother even if thought of him being all alone in that big city makes Darry and I sick to our stomachs.

"Ponyboy Curtis." The principal announces. He stutters slightly on announcing Ponyboy's name, but that's nothing unusual. It's not like Ponyboy and Sodapop are the most common names.

Pony holds his head proudly and saunters confidently across the stage. Even from where I'm standing on the lawn I can see his huge ear to ear smile. He accepts his diploma and firmly shakes the principal's hand. He turns to us and flashes us an even bigger smile.

I glance over at Darry and notice the tears welling up in his eyes. Words can't describe how proud he is of the fact that Pony just graduated high school. I've always felt like Darry was living through Ponyboy. What I mean is, Darry never had the chance to go to college or fulfill his academic goals. He was so smart and athletic he could've been the star on the campus, but he gave it all up for his two younger brothers. I could never thank Darry enough for doing that for us. Every time I tried to thank him, he waved it off told me he didn't have to, but he wanted to. I know Ponyboy and I always felt somewhat guilty about Darry not going to college. Deep down, I know it's not my fault the accident happened, but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty. Darry did everything in his power to make sure Ponyboy graduated high school. Even if meant sacrificing his own education for Pony. That's just the kind of person Darry is.

It's no secret that making sure Ponyboy graduated was not an easy task. Losing Mom and Dad had really taken a toll on all of us. They were everything to us and suddenly they were dead and gone. It was such a struggle to wake up every morning, but we all pushed through. I'm proud of all of us for doing that. We all knew how hard it was for us to face each day without our parents being there. We had each other and our four best friends, and that's all we needed to keep going. Then when we lost Johnny and Dally, I thought Pony would never recover from that. He's a strong kid though. Sometimes I underestimate his strength. I'm not talking about physical strength, but mental too. He's been through more in his adolescence than most adults in there 50's and 60's.

My thoughts are interrupted by the principal booming over the microphone. "And now ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you the senior graduating class!" _Thank God this stupid ceremony is over so I can hug Pony now!_ I thought to myself.

Darry leaps up in the air and claps madly. He embraces me in huge hug and hollers with excitement. I sneak out of Darry's embrace to see Pony's face turning a bright shade of red. That kid always got embarrassed easily. He shyly waves to us and walks down the aisle of people to join us in the crowd.

"Ponyboy!" Darry runs up to hugs him so hard he lifts him up off the ground. Darry underestimates his own physical strength too. He swings Pony around like a prize. I haven't seen Darry look this happy since the day his football team won the state championship.

"Darry! Put me down!" Pony commands. Boy, his face is ten times redder than it was before.

Darry sets him back down on the ground and ruffles his hair proudly. "I'm just proud of you Ponyboy. You are so mature." A few tears spill out of Darry's eyes and run down his cheeks. Seeing Darry get emotional makes me feel emotional too. I always was the sensitive one in the family.

I run over to my brother and hug him tight. I'm so proud of all his accomplishments. I really feel like Pony can make it out of this dull town. He's got everything he needs to succeed in this world. He's got the brains, the looks, the personality, everything. Ponyboy's going to be something. I am so proud to say that's my brother.


End file.
